Mio Minato
|Minato Mio}} is the matriarch of the Minato family. Although she was seen in flashbacks, she first physically appears in episode 22. History Pre-Ultraman R/B Mio originally worked at Aizen Tech as a researcher, with her husband Ushio funding much of her studies with his clothing business. Under the supervision of Aizen Tech president, Makoto Aizen, Mio studied the Ayaka Star and its connection to the three mysterious entities and artifacts that arrived with it. She also found two special devices called Gyros that could harness the power within these artifacts. At some point, Mio discovered that they were to be used in a plan to destroy the Earth for the purpose of "saving the universe". Stealing two Gyros, Mio fled and disappeared on her birthday, leaving behind the her husband and children while they were having a picnic. She was confronted by Saki Mitsurugi, who wanted to take back the Gyros and initiate her plan. Suddenly, the three Gyros reacted with a device Makoto built, and Mio was sucked into another dimension along with the Gyros. All that was left of her was candy. From within that dimension, Mio could see into the future. She saw Grigio Bone's attack on her sons and the Gyros resonated with her feelings, crossing through space and time to get to Katsumi and Isami. Later on, she saw the destruction of Rosso and Blu by Reugosite, making her worry for her sons. She developed a plan to stop Reugosite and prevent their deaths. Ultraman R/B 15 years since her disappearance, the Minato family have adjusted to her absence. Katsumi has since abandoned his dream of becoming a baseball player to support his family's business, Quattro M. Asahi assumed responsibilities over conditions in the household. But Isami, inspired by his mother, pursued space archaeology. What remains of her is a shared diary, which her sons used as a reference for the R/B Crystals they collect. Many years later, Mio is freed from the other dimensions by the connection from the three Gyros and she reunited with her family. At some point, Mio learned of Reugosite and what it would do to Earth. She came up with a plan, however she would need all three Gyros. She stole Saki's Gyro after she was defeated by Kamisori Demaaga and incapacitated both her sons and stole their Gyros Getting her hands on all three devices, she used the equipment at Aizen Tech, along with her own makeshift devices, to build a machine that harnessed the power of the three Gyros, which she used to trap the incoming Reugosite in a R/B Crystal. Katsmi and Isami confronted her, saying that they would have handed the Gyros over if she had just asked. The next phase of her plan was to throw the crystal into the dimension that she was trapped in for the last 15 years. Saki Mitsurugi later appeared and took back her Gyro, closing the portal that Katsumi and Isami were about to throw the crystal into and took the crystal with her as well, saying that Mio's way is not a solution. Mio then explained to Katsumi and Isami why she was so desperate to stop Reugosite, but the two of them then reassured her that they will defend the Earth and their family. After the others left, Mio left behind a message to them while she worked on accessing a Large Hadron Collider at Aizen Tech. After trying many passwords, she accidentally gets the right one. She uses the device to start her final plan, which was to increase the size of the portal to suck in Reugosite along with the Aizen Tech premises into the other dimension, though it would be a one-way trip. Seeing her sons almost get finished off, she locks their Gyros. Her sons rushed over to her and tried to convince her to stop and they were later backed up by Ushio. Seeing Rosso and Blu fight, she accepts that the future has changed when Ruebe emerges where Rosso and Blu should have been reduced to ash. She then switches off the portal and believes in her sons. After the battle was over, she and her family reflect on who and what Asahi really is, and welcome her back when she returns. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond After the Reugosite crisis, Mio took over as president of Aizen Tech in order to bring the company back to its former glory. Mio and her family had dinner with Riku Asakura and Alien Pegassa Pega, who had been thrown into their universe by Ultraman Tregear. When Katsumi got lured to and trapped on Planet Hostar 21, Mio tried her best efforts to locate and bring him back. She suggested using Pega's Dark Zone to emit a message throughout space, which worked, and they manage to locate him after narrowing down the locations by their features. Using the Hadron Collider and the same machine that transported her to the other dimension years ago, they manage to bring Katsumi back. Mio and Ushio later help Yukio's mother get away from the rampaging Snake Darkness and Tregear, keeping her safe. Trivia *Mio met Ushio in school and they were classmates.https://m-78.jp/rb/cast/ *Mio Minato is her actress's first role in 10 years.https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20181025-00000193-sph-ent *Her birthday is on the 1st of July.https://twitter.com/ultraman_series/status/1107839175108128768 References id:Mio Minato ms:Mio Minato Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Civilians